Angela Mckashton
Angela Mckashton is the master of the well known guild Angel Halo. Angela joined Angel Halo when she was very young. Taken in by the previous 5th Master, Goland. Angela is the youngest guild master in the history of Angel Halo. Appearence Angela has long, blonde, and wavy hair, big blue eyes, and a slim and slender build with average height. Angela is also quite fair-skinned. Being described by most people who see her as beautiful and elegant She usually wears a frilly white robe or dress with long sleeves that cover up to her mid-arms. She is usually seen with some kind of hair assecory. She has been seen wearing a bow, flower headband, bobby pins, etc. Her usual fashion attire consits mainly of the colors white, pink, red, black, and gold. Her most dominant color being white. She also wears slim, knee length, white socks, and strappless sandals. In Angela's younger years. She wore a frilly white dress with pink straps on it. With fingerless white gloves, tied at the wirist by a pink bow on each hand. She also wore knee length white socks with the same design as her other clothes. And to top it off. She wore a big pink bow on her head. Angel's hair Personality Angela is a very calm and level-headed person. Never snapping under pressure. No one has ever seen Angela angry before. But rumors say that she is really scary and that she becomes a demon. She is also quite smart. Analyzing difficult situations quickly and finding the best way to win. Angela is absolutely kind and nice to everyone. She has no problems in trusting and putting her faith in others. Earning her many guild members. People say that she has the aura of a princess, but not someone to trifle with. Angela is also very protective of her guild members. Becoming visibly enraged if one of them is attack and does not forgive anyone who does attack her guild easily. Relationships Angela has been known to have a very friendly relationship with Makarov Dreyar. Everyone in her guild respects her and is loyal to her. (Many people who join the guild don't leave) Magic & Abilities 'Take Over: Angel Soul '- This is Angela's known preferred magic. When Angela uses Angel Soul. She gains angelic like abilities. Being able to use holy and light magic.She is able to create weapons using the light. Also, her appearence changes drastically. She becomes dressed in a two piece frilly, sleeveless robe. And also gains 6 wings. Her ears become pointed and she gains rose like decorations on her wrists and neck. Her hair becomes short and very curly as well. 'Holy Arrow - '''Angela holds her arm forward. And bow of light forms out of her hands. She then uses her other arm and pulls back the bowstring. And as she does. An arrow of bright light forms. She then realeases the arrow. Being able to move at the speed of light the arrow hits its target and explodes shining bright light. Causng massive damage Able to destroy part of a mountain. She can also fire multiple arrows that follow the opponent. Explosive power decreases though. Still causes massive damage. '''Spear of Raziel '- Angela takes a fighting stance and, in a similar fashion to holy arrow, a spear forms. The spear is very sharped and is covered in gold rune-like designs. With two angel wings at the bottom of the spear. This spear can also act as a lance. Being able to be thrown and fly back to the thrower, due to the wings. The spear also generaes massive amounts of magical power. So each slash it makes is damaging. Spear is able to be used for reguar combat. 'Master Marksman '- Angela has great aim and accuracy. Able to fire an arrown from any position. Making sure she hits her target. Angela rarely ever misses. 'Spear Specialist - '''Angela is an expert in using a spear in combat. Able to easily unarm and defeat an opponent with it. '''Hand to Hand Combat -' Angela is an expert to hand to hand fighting. A master of the martial arts. She is very strong and has great latent ability. 'Intellect '- She is one of the smartest people in all of fiore. Able to form a detailed plan in a matter of seconds. And is able to initalize it quickly. Her plans are usually fool-proof and rarely fail. Category:Mage